The Thunder Man
"The Thunder Man" is the second episode of the second season of Banshee and, therefore, the twelve episode of the series overall. It first aired on January 17, 2014. The episode was written by Executive Producers David Schickler and directed by Executive Producer Greg Yaitanes. Plot Carrie seeks a new residence after being spurned by Gordon and Deva; and Alex's leadership abilities are questioned by a rival and the tribal council, forcing him to step up efforts to recover loot stolen from the casino. Meanwhile, Siobhan Kelly is shocked when her ex-husband shows up looking to pick up where they left off; and Proctor asks Lucas to return a favor. Synopsis Lucas takes a shower in the morning, as Nola gets dressed and wordlessly leaves. Rebecca lies in bed thinking about her time with Lucas, and starts touching herself, while Procter is downstairs working out. Brock pays a visit to Procter's strip club, Savoy, to inquire about the 2 bodies they dug up in the woods. Procter, who feigns ignorance to the activities of his former associates, does tell Brock the last time he saw them - the day Lucas Hood arrived in town. The rivalry between Proctor and Alex comes to a head as Alex detonates C4 explosive in one of Proctor's cattle trucks, blaming him for the earlier heist that Lucas and co pulled. Rebecca visits Lucas' home, only to find him not there. Some Marines outside the bar get aggressive with her, and they almost overpower her before Nola comes and beats them up. After being thanked, Nola says, "Don't thank me yet", and kidnaps Rebecca. Proctor in turn calls in Lucas' favor and has Lucas bring Rebecca back to him alive. Lucas single handedly defeats all of Alex's guards before finding out that Nola was the one to kidnap Rebecca (following Lucas and Nola having had sex the previous night). After Lucas recovers Rebecca, Proctor and Burton approach Alex while he is making love to his wife in his hot tub. Their henchmen pour buckets of animal guts and blood into the tub, and threaten to kill all of his family members and drown him in their blood if he ever touches Rebecca again. Before they leave, Burton, with a chuckle, turns the jacuzzi on so the blood bubbles around. While this is going on, Siobhan's violent ex-husband is back in town and pleads with her to remove a pre-existing restraining order so he can take a nearby job offered by his cousin. She goes to the shooting range, we see flashbacks of their history - at a club, she starts dancing with another guy, who Breece soon beats up. When Siobhan attempts to stop him, he hits her as well. She complies with his request, only to be attacked by him soon after, leading to another flashback of Breece burning her with a curling iron. Lucas stops by her trailer, noticing a wound on her arm. She gives him a false address for Breece, as she heads over to brutally beat him up herself. When Lucas arrives at the actual scene, he offers to cover for Siobhan so she doesn't lose her badge. As Siobhan's walking out, she suddenly turns around and kisses him, and he kisses her back. Meanwhile, after receiving 72 hours to set her affairs in order, Carrie is sentenced to 30 days in prison. Outside of the court room, Lucas and Gordon exchange some terse words - soon after, Gordon punches Lucas in the face. He attempts to goad Lucas into fighting back, and upon throwing a second punch, Lucas grabs Gordon and easily puts him in an armlock, then walks away. Carrie tries to see Deva and Max before she's sent away, but Deva rebuffs her. After being driven to the prison personally by Lucas (who has painful memories from his experiences in prison); Carrie immediately gets into a violent fight with another inmate. Gordon continues to struggle, taking pills throughout the day, and is seen in the final scene engaging in sexual activity with an unknown woman in the parking lot of the Gentleman's club, Savoy. Lucas stares at the bloody bible that Siobhan used to beat her husband with and grins. In the post-credits scene, Siobhan, driving, softly smiles and exhales. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit Guest starring *''Gil Birmingham'' as George Hunter *''Peter Scanavino'' as Breece Connors *''Odette Annable'' as Nola Longshadow *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Maya Gilbert'' as Juliet *''Tatanka Means'' as Hoyt Rivers *''Afton Williamson'' as Assistant District Attorney Alison Medding Co-starring *''Stephen Ware'' as a Judge *''Robert Treveiler'' as Jackson Sperling *''Deja Dee'' as Alma *''Chelsea Cardwell'' as Beaty *''Lee Spencer'' as Isaac Camden *''John Scott Richardson'' as Davis *''J. LaRose'' as Thompson *''Steven Puente'' as Deloria *''Baby Norman'' as a Native American Woman *''Adrian Gonzales'' as a dancer *''Diana Lupo'' as the Corn Row Girl *''Jwaundace Candece'' as a inmate *''Matt Leonard'' as a VIP Room Guard *''Clark Sarullo'' as a hooker *''Laura Bella'' as a Topless Stripper *''Drew Sheer'' as a marine *''Alan D'Antoni'' as a marine *''David Buglione'' as a marine *''Peter Zimmerman'' as a waiter *''Ray Siegle'' as the pool guard Cast Notes Notes Shooting for the episode began on April 8, 2013 and ended on May 6, 2013. References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes